Together Forever
by MissBrains101
Summary: Tracey and Misty, now married to each other, are expecting their first child. A Trasty Story. (Part of my training.)


**I do not own Poke'mon or the Characters. All rights and property preserved are owned by Nintento and original creator, Satoshi Tajiri. Thank you**

**Peace**

Tracey and Misty Sketchit, matured and married, sat in the waiting room, anxiously to see the doctor. Tracey tapped his foot rapidly while Misty drummed her fingers. Her oldest sister Violet stood by the magazine rack, trying to find something to read.

The nurse came in at last. "Sketchit?" She called. Tracey and Misty stood up. "That's us," she said.

"The doctor is ready to see you now," the nurse said. She led the couple out of the waiting room.

* * *

Misty sat on the examination table, waiting anxiously for the doctor's results. Her husband and sister were waiting with her. Violet flipped through the pages of her magazines. "Gee, you think they would have better reads and good service here," she said. "This magazine is over 5 years old and the soda machines are warm! That's the last time I come here. This is suppose to be a hospital."

"Tracey," Misty leaned closer to her husband. "Do you think I'm...you know?"

Tracey grabbed her hand. "You could be," he cocked his head. "It's possible."

"Yeah, but even so, do you think we're ready for a baby?"

That got him there.

"You can always abort it," Violet suggested lightheartedly.

"VIOLET!" Misty cried out in alarm, clutching her belly in protection.

"Not funny!" Tracey barked angrily.

"I'm just kidding!" Violet said assuringly. "Chill, dude. Lighten up."

The doctor came in at last with the results. "Okay," he said, pushing his glasses.

"Well?" The couple asked. Violet listened closely.

The doctor sighed like something is wrong, but really is not. "I'm sorry but..." He then turned to smile. "You're pregnant! You're going to be parents!"

"Really?!" Misty squealed excitedly. Tracey laughed out loud. Violet smiled too. "Congratulations!" She said.

"Thank you!" Misty beamed. She hugged her husband in joy. The couple were overwhelmed in bless. Even though they knew that this was going to be tough, they are willing to raise a family of their own.

"I can't believe it!" Tracey shouted. "I'm going to be daddy! I'm going to be A DADDY!"

"I'm so happy! This is the most glorious moment of my life!" Misty shouted. While the couple shared their happy moment together, Violet was checking out this handsome doctor. "So what are you doing after work?" She flirted. The doctor chuckled shyly.

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" Ash shouted. He is now 21 years old. His yellow Poke'mon Pikachu, also older, rested on his shoulder. "Pika?" He inquired.

"We're going to have a baby!" Misty announced. Tracey nodded.

"Really?" May asked.

"Congratulations!" Brock said, slapping his friend's hand.

"You're the first one to reproduce!" Gary Oak said.

Tracey blushed. "Watch it!" He said warningly. "That's my family you're talking about!"

"Your baby's not born yet so technically you're not a family yet," Max, eighteen, pointed out.

"But still, we're so happy for you!" Dawn said.

"Thank you!" Tracey and Misty said. The friends go all the way back. It felt like only yesterday that Ash and Misty first met Tracey at the Orange Islands. He sort of invited himself along for the trip, however he only wanted to see his hero, Professor Oak. He became his lab assistant. Everyone thought that Ash and Misty would end up together but with the future constantly changing, Tracey and Misty were true soulmates all this time. Love can be a funny thing.

"You know, I've never would have realized that you would, you know, end up having a family with Tracey, Misty," Ash said.

"Yeah..." Misty answered.

"It's not that I'm not happy," Ash pointed out. "I'm just saying that, well, we've known each other since forever. Everyone thought that I'd be marrying you!"

Everyone agreed.

"Fate has its mysterious routines," Brock said.

"Yes indeed," Casey said.

"You guys looked so happy together." Ash said. "I'm glad that you and Tracey got hitched."

"Me too." Said Tracey and Misty.

"So I don't have too." Ash remarked.

Everyone gasped. Misty did not think that was nice.

WHOMP!

"OW!" Ash whined. He held his head in pain. It had a huge lump on it. Misty hit him with her purse. "Ash Ketchum! You are still immature as ever!" She snarled.

"Take it easy, Misty," Tracey stepped in. "Think of the baby."

Ash smartly rubbed his head. Pikachu tried to soothe it.

"Hmph!" Misty scoffed. May giggled.

Brock tsked in pity. "You think you would have learned by now," he said.

Max came to Ash's side. "Word to advice, bro; never provoke a expectant woman," he advised.

"My momma always says 'never disturb a bird's nest, even when the eggs aren't hatched yet', said Gary.

"For a pregnant woman, she packs a mean punch!" Ash muttered. "Pikachu!" His yellow friend added.

* * *

As months go by, Misty's belly got bigger and rounder. Often, she had cravings such as nachos with chocolate syrup and ice cream on a corn on a cob.

Her girlfriends and sisters decided to throw a baby shower for her, Dawn, May, Sabrina, Erika, Whitney, Cassey, Sakura, Melody and the other girlfriends were there at her shower. Tracey's guy friends were also throwing a soon-to-be-father party for their expectant friend. Their Poke'mon hung out, wandering about the baby.

Tracey and Misty visited the doctor to check on their baby. The doctor took the sonogram of the unborn fetus and informed them that the baby is healthy and advised them to take things easy. Tracey and Misty wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. Misty wanted name it after an ocean while Tracey wanted to name it after a zoologist or artist.

Tracey placed his head on his wife's belly and felt it kicking. Misty rubbed his head. They recalled their days when they were traveling through the Orange Islands together on Lapris. When they were back home, people kept assuming that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. When they accidentally fell on each other, they gazed at their faces. Their feelings toward each other had finally connected. Throughout time, they went steady, then they got serious until they finally decided to tie the knot.

Tracey kissed her belly and whispered, "we'll be right here, waiting for you." Misty smiled.

* * *

Misty sat on the couch, knitting while Tracey paced around in the living room in a nervous manner. Her belly is big and round. The doctor said it could be due any day now. Togepi played with the yarn Misty was knitting with. Psyduck just stood there motionless and holding his head as usual, watching Tracey paced back and forth.

"Tracey, you're gonna wear a hole on the floor if you keep this up," Misty said.

"I can't help it," he replied. "That baby is going to come any minute."

"Relax, honey. The baby will come when it's ready. Now sit down and relax. We'll be ready."

Tracey plopped down on the sit. "You're right," he said. "I'm fine. I'm good. Yeah, we'll be ready."

"Uh-oh..." Misty uttered. Tracey hastily got on his feet again. "What? Is it time?!" He squeaked.

"No, I-"

"Okay, don't worry! I'll get your bags! I'll get the car started! You just-" Tracey started to run around when Misty grabbed his arm stop him. "Tracey! I just pulled a yarn!" She said. "It's not time yet!"

"Oh right. Heh heh heh! Of course!" Tracey tittered in embarrassment. He sat back down. "Sorry."

Things became quiet again until Misty dropped her knitting tools to the floor. "Uh-oh!" She uttered again.

"You pulled another yarn?" Tracey asked calmly.

"No, I think it's time." "Togepi?" Her little Poke'mon looked up anxiously.

"Oh. WHAT?!" Tracey ejaculated. Misty effortfully got up from the chair. "We better...get to the...hospital!"

Tracey exploded from the chair and ran around with his hands on his head. "What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"Start the car!" Misty ordered. "I'll get my bags!"

"Actually, _I'll _get your bags!" Tracey offered. He sprinted upstairs. Misty slowly paced through the living room. Togepi tried to help her to the door. Tracey sprinted past them. "I got 'em!" He quickly shouted. He bolted through the door to his car. He threw the bags inside, got in and started the ignition. He drove off without his wife! Misty at the door shouted, "HEY!" Togepi jumped up and down in concern.

Tracey drove through the neighborhood, not realizing that he left his wife behind. "It's gonna be okay!" He assured. "You're gonna be-" He turned to the empty seat and saw that he'd forgotten his wife! "Oh crap!" He screeched the car around, back to his house. Misty was standing on the pavement when he arrived. "You've forgot about me!" She proclaimed severely. Tracey got out from the car to help her in. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We're on our way!" He apologized as he closed the passenger door. He got back on the steering wheel but just sat there dazed. "Where are we going again?" He asked.

"To the hospital, I'm having a baby! Remember?" Misty answered impatiently.

"Yesofcourselet'sgo!" He replied rapidly. He pushed the pedal hard. Misty yelped in alarm as they sped off. Togepi watched them go, wishing them lock. Psyduck looked out the window, looking clueless as usual.

* * *

Tracey and Misty arrived at the hospital. He pushed his soon-to-be-mommy on the wheelchair to the reception desk. "Excuse me?" Tracey rang four times for help.

"Can I help you" The clerk asked.

"My life's having a waby!" Tracey jibed. "I mean, my baby's having a wife! No, no I mean-"

"Hold on. Nurse!" The clerk called. (She has a mole next to her nose.) The nurse came over and pushed Misty to the delivery room. A male doctor came over to the reception desk and handed Tracey some papers. "What's this?" He asked.

"Insurance papers to fill out," she answered.

"Insurance papers?" Tracey's heart was struck with fear.

"That's in case if something happens to your wife-"

Tracey dropped the papers to the floor and grabbed the doctor by the collar. "What do you mean if something happens to my wife?!" He sputtered. "Are you saying that Misty will die in childbirth?!" He shook him violently.

"I didn't say that!" The doctor replied squeakily. Tracey continued to shout and shake him while the other hospital workers tried to break them apart.

Misty and the nurse looked back. "First time baby?" The nurse asked. Misty nodded.

"Don't worry, hon. It'll be over soon."

* * *

Misty sat on the hospital bed, waiting to deliver her first baby. Her semi-long red hair is down. Her husband stood right next to her, all suited up. "How do you feel, Misty?" He asked nervously.

"Fine, couldn't be better," she replied. She took Tracey's hand. He rubbed on it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Trace." Misty whispered back.

The doctor and nurse arrived at the delivery room. "It's time." The nurse said. Misty began to breath heavily and rapidly. Tracey took a deep breath.

"Here we go!" Said the doctor. He got over to the end of Misty's bed where her legs are spread. "Push." Misty did. She grunted as she felt the overwhelming pain within her. She squeezed Tracey's hand.

"Again." Misty did it again.

"Good."

"Keep breathing, honey." The nurse ordered. Misty breathed harder. Beads of sweat poured down her face.

"That's it, girl," Tracey said, wiping the sweat from his wife's forehead. "You're doing great. Keep it up."

"One more." The doctor said. Misty kept pushing with all her might until the room was filled with loud newborn crying. She was completely worn out.

"It's a girl!" Announced the doctor.

"Congratulations!" Praised the nurse.

Misty smiled as she was given by the doctor her daughter, already wrapped up in a pink blanket. She held her in her arms as she adored it. Tracey, overwhelmed in joy, gazed at his daughter, head next to his wife's. "Aaahhhh..." He cooed.

The baby resembled her mother except she had shining dark green hair like her father and orange streaks on it. She is so beautiful.

"Hello, my dear," Misty cooed. Her eyes were filled with tears. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Wow! She's perfect, my love! Just amazing!" Tracey added. He took his daughter's tiny hand, she gripped on his finger. The new parents rewarded each other with a kiss while their daughter had her very first meal.

* * *

Later, Ash and his friends visited the newly parents in the room. "We're here!" He announced. "Pikachu!" The yellow Poke'mon added. The sisters also arrived with flowers and gifts for the parents. They were filled with joy when they saw Tracey's and Misty's newborn daughter. "Is that her?" Max asked. The parents nodded.

"She's beautiful!" May gleamed.

"She's so tiny!" Cassey said.

"She looks just like you!" Brock said.

"Congratulations!" Ash praised. "Thank you!" Said Tracey and Misty.

"Can I hold her?" Dawn asked. Misty gave her newborn daughter to her. Dawn carefully held the little tyke in her arms. She is fast asleep with a pacifier in her mouth.

"What's her name?" Ash asked.

"Verona," the parents answered together.

"Verona?" The friends repeated together.

"You know, like the city in Italy," Misty said.

"So you finally picked a name that you both agreed," Brock said, folding his arms.

Tracey handed out some cigars to his guy friends.

"Oh she's so beautiful!" Daisy squealed, peering over Dawn's shoulder.

"I'd never would have believed that our baby sister would bring out such a lovely creature into this world!" Violet said.

"Just imagine, we're aunties of this girl now!" Lily said. She got a turn to hold her niece in her arms.

"Of course, we're not getting any younger." Violet added.

"Life is such a mystery," Daisy said, patting her niece's dark hair. "Maybe I'll have a great man and child myself too."

"As long as she doesn't have a feisty personality, like Misty," Ash piped out.

Misty growled in irksome. "You are so lucky I'm in the bed right now," she snarled. "If I wasn't recovering, _you _would have needed a doctor right now!" Ash shrunk with intimidation. "Sorry," he squeaked.

Everyone laughed.

"You not going to have a family with that attitude," Dawn said.

"Maybe I don't want to have a family," Ash replied repugnantly.

Ticked by his comment, Dawn tossed Ash out the window. Ash clanged on to the edge as squirmed over 50 feet from ground. "I'm sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it!" He cried apologetically. "Somebody help me up!" Pikachu peered over the edge and saying "serves you right!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

Verona Sketchit, at one year old, wobbled outside the gym, learning to walk. Her aunts were cheering her on. "Come on, Verona! You can do it!"

"Come to Auntie!"

Verona took a few steps forward, trying not to fall. She toppled down again. "Come on, don't give up!" Tracey called.

"You got this!" Misty cheered. Verona got up again and toddled to her parents on two legs. "That's a good girl!" Misty gleamed, picking up her daughter.

"I knew she could do it!" Tracey said proudly. Some friends came over this afternoon. They let out all their Poke'mon. Verona had a great time playing with them. She rode on Steelex, played pat-a-cake with Graveler, played with with all the Poke'mon. She even got acquainted with Scyther and Marril. She also played with Togepi. Tracey and Misty were very proud of their child, knowing that one day she'll became a great Poke'mon trainer.

* * *

Nightfall, Tracey and Misty placed Verona in her crib. She was fast asleep now, suckling her thumb. Tracey pulled the covers over her. The parents huddled together, smiling as they watched their daughter snoring lightly as she had pleasant dreams.

"Do you think we'll do okay?" Misty asked her husband. "Of course we can," Tracey answered assuredly. "We may not be perfect, but together, we can through with this."

Misty smiled. Their hands held together, their wedding rings glistened. "We're together forever."

"Together forever, Misty," Tracey agreed.

"I love you." They shared a passionate kiss. No matter what, they'll always have each other. Love to the very end.

**So what do you readers think? This is just practice to be a cartoonist and story writer. No flames please.**


End file.
